last chance for us
by juuhlopes
Summary: por causa de um acidente a vida da Sam, estragou sua vida por anos, só tentando esquecer do que havia acontecido.


**n/a: Oii meus amores. Bem eu estou aqui de novo, mas dessa vez é com um drama. Bem espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Ela se olhou no espelho, vestida daquele jeito, totalmente confusa, não sabia mais se o que ia fazer era certo. Quer dizer a duas semanas atrás ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, quer dizer ela enfrentou sua família e alguns amigos, ela fez questão da formalidade toda. Mas isso, bem, era o que ela achava há duas semanas. A garota loira estava com um vestido branco tomara que caia que era justo até a sua cintura depois ia soltando fazendo cair em uma calda completamente linda com rendas, seu cabelo preso para trás e o véu caindo para trás deixava a mais bonita ainda, uma maquiagem leve já que a cerimônia seria de dia e um salto branco que não era visto já que o vestido cobria, ela pegou o buque em cima da mesa e se dirigiu para fora de seu flat, ela desceu de elevador, o que fez piorar a situação, as memórias invadiam sua mente de forma totalmente aleatória. O elevador chegou à portaria, ela balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer as lembranças que invadiam sua mente. Ela se dirigiu a um carro preto que a esperava na frente do flat, ela entrou no carro e o motorista foi direto para a igreja. No caminho Samantha evitava olhar pelas janelas, para não ver o cemitério, isso era meio impossível, ela não conseguia, algumas lágrimas quiseram brotar em seus olhos, ela pediu então para o senhor que dirigia o carro parar em frente ao cemitério, o senhor estranhou, mas sem questionar o fez. A mulher deixou o buquê dentro do carro e saiu do carro segurando seu vestido com todo cuidado para não deixar sujar com a terra que tinha naquele lugar, mas antes de atravessar o portão, desistiu da idéia de entrar. Voltou para o carro e mandou o motorista voltar ao caminho da igreja, ele sussurrou algo e logo voltou para o caminho. Por mais incrível que pareça o transito estava tranqüilo e em estantes eles chegaram à igreja. Ela desceu do carro e respirou fundo, dando os primeiros passos em direção a entrada da igreja. Ela entrou naquela igreja lotada, ainda pensando se era mesmo esse o certo. Enquanto se dirigia ao altar olhou para um lado da igreja lá estavam seus amigos e familiares que estavam lá apenas por consideração, mas a olhavam com reprovação. Do outro lado estavam os familiares e de seu futuro marido, todos sérios, sem expressão, poucos sorriam ou estavam emocionados. Seu noivo a esperava no altar, com um sorriso fofo no rosto como sempre, seus olhos verdes que deveriam estar brilhando estavam tristes, ele sorria, mas seus olhos não. O homem de olhos verdes usava um terno preto e seu cabelo cor de mel estava natural como sempre. Na hora que chegou ao altar, viu do lado de seu noivo os padrinhos dele e de seu lado seus padrinhos, sua melhor amiga, uma morena alta que usava um vestido que ia até o joelho em um tom de rosa bem forte e usava um sapado de bico prata, seu cabelo estava liso e solto, e o irmão dela, que vestia um terno cinza e que já estava com o cabelo grande de novo. A Morena foi até a loira para pegar seu buque e sussurrou em seu ouvido.<p>

- Ainda dá tempo Sam, vá atrás dele. Faça algo, essa é a ultima chance. Eu só quero te ver feliz. - Aquelas palavras. Só Sam sabia o quanto significavam. Carly olhou para a amiga, sorriu e voltou para seu lugar segurando o buque da Sam. Samantha deu uma olhada ao redor da igreja, mas parou no portão. Algo lá chamou a atenção da garota. Sam piscou algumas vezes ela não acreditava no que estava vendo. Uma senhora de cabelo pintado de ruivo, olhos verdes e um lenço na mão. A cabeça de Sam estava muito confusa, mas do que quando ela acordou está manhã. Quer dizer. Isso não era possível. Como...? Sam foi se aproximando da porta, ignorando as pessoas perguntando o que ela estava fazendo. Ela foi devagar, o que era mais estranho. Ninguém via aquela senhora parada no portão da igreja, só Sam. Na hora que ela chegou perto da senhora do Lado de fora as portas da igreja se fecharam. Sam olhou para trás assustada, mas logo voltou a olhar à senhora de cabelos ruivos. Ela usava a mesma roupa do acidente. Tinha as mesmas marcas que o acidente havia deixado. Ela olhou para Sam deixando uma lagrima cair. Sam não podia acreditar. "_Mas ela... Como... Quer dizer Marissa Benson esta morta certo_?" Sam pensava enquanto olhava com carinho a figura daquela mulher parada a sua frente. Sam deixou suas lágrimas caírem, borrando um pouco de sua maquiagem, e banhando seu rosto. A senhora a sua frente também chorava, o lenço que segurava em sua mão estava enxergado por suas lágrimas. Samantha chegou perto, da senhora, mas na hora que ia tocar em seu braço ela sumiu, deixando apenas um lencinho seco no chão. Sam olhou tudo muito assustada. Ela se baixou e pegou o lenço que antes estava molhado por lagrimas, mas agora estava no chão, tinha algo bordado naquele lenço, duas letras. As iniciais de um nome. F.B. Sam enxugou com ele suas lágrimas, ela ainda estava muito confusa. Cenas e mais cenas se passavam pela cabeça dela. O começo do seu namoro com Freddie, o momento que eles passaram juntos, Mariza finalmente a aceitando como nora e logo depois a tratando como uma filha também, elas se tornaram bem inseparáveis. Às vezes o Freddie até sentia ciúmes. E o acidente.

**(FLASHBACK) **

_Sam e Marissa tinham ido ao supermercado para comprar os ingredientes que usariam para preparar o jantar do noivado de Sam e Freddie. Na volta Sam pediu para Mariza parar na sorveteria, pois estava com muita vontade de tomar um sorvete. Mas na hora que Marissa foi passar com o carro o sinal tinha acabado de ficar vermelho. O Som do carro estava no Maximo e as duas cantavam alegremente a musica. _

_- Cause every time before it's been like__/ __Maybe yes and maybe no/__I could live without/ it, I could let it go/__Ooh, what did I get myself into__/ __You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do - As duas cantavam. __Cantavam alegres. O sinal abriu e a senhora Benson passou rápido e não viu o carro que atingiu bem o acento do motorista. Sirenes ecoaram por toda a rua. O acidente tinha sido feio. As duas foram levadas as pressas para o hospital. Sam ficou muito machucada e no hospital por uma semana. Já a senhora Benson. _

_- Sinto muito informar, mas sua mãe faleceu está manhã, Sr. Benson. – O medico informou a Freddie na manha seguinte ao dia do acidente. Freddie ficou branco não conseguia se mover, ele sentiu como uma facada no peito._

_- E... E minha... Namorada? – Perguntou Freddie com a voz baixa, torcendo pra que nada tivesse acontecido com sua preciosa princesa Puckett._

_- A Srta. Puckett está bem, só machucada, mas não corre risco de vida, se você quiser vê-la é o ultimo quarto daquele corredor. – Falou o doutor apontando para o corredor e saído de lá. O garoto se dirigiu até o quarto, abriu a porta com cuidado e viu sua princesinha chorando. _

_- Sam, meu amor, não chora. – Freddie falou chegando perto dela._

_- A culpa... A culpa é toda minha Freddie. – Ela falou em meio a soluços. _

_- não fala isso. Você não tem culpa. O medico falou que... – Ele ia dizendo_

_- Fui eu que pedi pra ela ir à sorveteria, eu que fiz desviar do caminho. Se eu não tivesse pedido, nós não estriamos aqui agora. - Ela falou e logo em seguida começou a chorar mais ainda._

_- Sam você não ia adivinhar que um carro vinha. A culpa é do cara que passou no sinal vermelho. Estava na vez de vocês. A Culpa não é sua. – Ele disse passando a mão nos cachos dela tentando acalmá-la_

_- Como ela está Freddie? – Ela perguntou olhando para seu amado. Que empalideceu na hora. – Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela. – a loira continuou._

_- Não acho que essa seja a melhor hora pra falar sobre isso. – o garoto falou cuidadosamente._

_- Freddie o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou _

_- Bem, quando você sair deste lugar nós conversamos sobre isso amor, agora você preci... –Ele ia falando _

_- FREDDIE ME DIZ O QUE ACONTECEU! – ela berrou._

_- Amor, a minha mãe... Bem, ela faleceu está manhã - Ele falou sentindo seus olhos marejarem. _

_-Ai meu Deus! – Ela falou e começou a chorar desesperadamente. _

_-Amor, olha a culpa não é sua. _

_- Freddie, isso... Isso não vai dar certo, eu sempre que olhar pra você vou-me sentir culpada. Eu te amo, mas depois disso eu quero recomeçar do zero. Não existe mais eu e você. Acabou. – Ela disse com um aperto no coração. Ela se sentia culpada e sempre se sentiria independentemente de está ou não com o Freddie. Mas terminar com ele parecia à coisa certa naquele momento. Na cabeça dela ela achava que eles iam brigar cada vez mais e uma hora ia acabar de modo pior. Ela precisava pensar, precisava retomar a sua vida de sempre. Sem se sentir culpada pela morte da Sra. Benson. Sua sogra, segunda mãe e acima de tudo alguém que ela queria para sempre perto dela. Se pra ela está sendo difícil imagina para Freddie. _

_- É isso que você quer? – Freddie perguntou. _

_- Isso é o certo agora. Eu preciso assimilar tudo Freddie. Você precisa assimilar tudo. _

_- Podemos assimilar juntos. – Ele falou_

_- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Certo. – Ela disse deixando soar meio como se fosse uma pergunta._

_- se é assim. – Ele falou indo para a porta. – Eu te amo, Samantha Puckett – Ele sussurrou antes de sair do quarto. _

**(FLASHBACK) **

Sam ainda o amava muito apesar de ter se passado oito anos desde o acontecido. Bem ela seguiu com sua vida em Seattle e Freddie se isolou de tudo depois disso. Logo depois que ele terminou a faculdade arranjou um emprego. Ele sofreu todo esse tempo. Sofreu pela perda da mãe, pelo término do namoro com sua amada. E nesse tempo Sam também tinha terminado sua faculdade e Brad a pediu em namoro, ela precisava seguir com sua vida, certo? Então aceitou. Mas o coração dela sempre seria de Freddie. O tempo passou e todos eram contra esse namoro, todos da família dela. Todos os amigos dela. E ela foi contra eles quando aceitou se casar com Brad. E agora ela estava lá refletindo sobre tudo que havia acontecido. O Sobre o porquê de a alma da senhora Benson ter aparecido pra ela. Ela precisava ser feliz, a Sam precisava ser feliz e tirar essa culpa de suas costas. Mas ela só seria feliz com uma pessoa Freddie Benson. O cara que sempre amou. Desde quando eles se conheceram. Essa era sua última chance como Carly disse. Sua última chance de ser feliz. Ela sorriu, e com esse sorriso foi terminar a palhaçada que tinha começado há algumas horas atrás lá na igreja e lógico que no estilo Sam Puckett. Sam juntou suas forças e abriu com tudo a porta da igreja. As pessoas de sua família e seus amigos abriram um sorriso, já os da parte de Brad a olharam espantados, Mas Brad também sorria, ele já sabia que mais cedo ou, mas tarde isso iria acontecer.

- Mas que palhaçada é essa? – Falou a mãe do Brad.

- Eu explico pra senhora. – Falou Sam indo, mas para o meio da igreja. – há oito anos eu estraguei a minha vida. Eu me culpei por dolorosos oito anos da minha vida. Culpei-me por algo que eu enxerguei agora que eu não tive culpa alguma. Pela morte de uma mulher incrível, que eu admirava e ainda admiro muito. Eu fui estúpida em terminar tudo com o cara que eu amava só por me sentir culpada. – Ela falava rodando e indo em direção aos acentos onde estavam sua família e amigos. – Aliás eu ainda o amo e nunca deixarei de amá-lo, ele é meu mundo, meu oxigênio, minha vida. Eu só conseguir viver esse tempo todo sabendo que ele estava bem de saúde que ele estava bem. Eu o amo desde que o conheci. Eu só fiquei com o Brad para tentar seguir minha vida, tentar ser feliz, mas isso nunca iria funcionar. Porque eu só amo uma pessoa e nunca irei ser feliz sem ela. Eu o amo como uma musica de amor. – Na hora que ela falou isso muitas pessoas riram um pouco. – Eu sei. Muito clichê pra Sam Puckett. Mas não posso fazer nada se eu te amo Freddie Benson. – Ela disse olhando para um garoto moreno sentado na sua Frente. Ele estava lá o tempo todo. Como ela sabia disso? Simples. Um dia antes de seu casamento ele ligou pra ela. Não deixou falar. Só propôs que eles fugissem e ele a esperaria na igreja. E ele estava lá escondido no ultimo banco, mas estava lá.

-Também te amo Samantha. – Ele falou sorrindo e levantando, logo depois deu um beijo nela. Todos sorriam, menos é claro a família do Brad. Todos a olhavam com raiva e saiam da igreja resmungando enquanto os dois matavam a saudades de anos sem se ver e todos os amigos deles e familiares dela sorriam e aplaudiam eles. Até mesmo Brad. Bom na verdade. Sam e Brad já tinham se tornados melhores amigos e só estavam se casando pelo convívio e por isso que todos foram contra, porque sabiam que ela não seria feliz com o Brad e sim com o Freddie. Ela e o Brad eram mais irmãos do que namorados. E Brad amava outra. Brad tinha se tocado que estava apaixonado pela Carly. E ela já estava gostando dele só que sentia que isso era errado, afinal ele era noivo da sua melhor amiga.

- Carly. – Brad chamou a morena que estava perto dos pombinhos que se beijavam.

- Ah, que foi Brad? – Ela perguntou

- Sabe, eu e a Sam não estamos mais juntos e eu estava achando que estava me apaixonando por outra pessoa, mas não queria ver a Sammy triste de novo e assim eu... – Ele ia falando

- Você vai me beijar ou não? – Carly falou o fazendo rir e logo em seguida ele a beijou.

- Então não vai ter casamento? – Perguntou o padre

-Bem eu acho que não já que... – Spencer que estava até então quieto falou.

- Nada disso! Eu esperei oito anos pra casar com esse cara aqui e nós vamos nos casar agora! – Sam falou puxando Freddie pro altar. E assim segui a cerimônia meio que improvisada entre Sam e Freddie. Depois todos aproveitaram a festa que teria depois e quem acabou indo para a lua de mel foi Carly e Brad, nada mais justo já que quem pagou as passagens para o Caribe, isso ai Caribe, foi Brad.

Sam e Freddie estavam caminhando na praia, já que a festa do casamento foi lá, de mãos dadas, Sam ainda estava com o seu vestido, só que o cabelo estava solto e segurava seu salto branco na mão em que não estava culpada segurando a do Freddie, e Freddie estava sem gravata e com a blusa do terno para fora da calça ele estava descalço e segurava o terno na mão que não estava ocupada segurando a da Sam.

- Você acredita no que aconteceu ho... – Sam ia dizendo quando viu de novo a figura de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, era a alma da senhora Benson de novo, e outra vez, só a Sam a via. Mas diferente de antes a senhora estava sorrindo e sem nenhuma cicatriz ou marcas do acidente, e ela também estava com uma rouba branca. Sam se saltou da mão do Freddie e largou seu salto na areia e correu até a senhora Benson, que por algum motivo só aparecia para ela. Freddie a olhava confuso. Até ela parar um pouco próxima do mar.

- Prometa que vai cuidar do meu Freddinho e nunca mais vai ficar triste, minha querida. – Ela falou indo para o mar.

- Prometo sogrinha. – Sam disse. Freddie logo se aproximou dela e colocou seu braço em torno de seu ombro.

- o que você estava fazendo, meu amor? –Perguntou Freddie

- Só uma promessa. – sussurrou Sam.

- O que? – Perguntou Freddie, que não havia escutado o que Sam disse.

- Nada meu amor, nada. – Ela falou se abraçando a ele e sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eai ? vocês gostaram ? odiaram? Seja o que for. Me mandem<strong>** reviews ****. **

**Adoro vocês s2 **

**XOXO**

**_Juuh_**


End file.
